Niñera 17
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: 18 y Krilin deben asistir a una fiesta, pero, ¿quien cuidara a Marron? ¿17 sera la niñera adecuada?


XDDD He pensado en como seria si #17 cuidara a Marron, creo que no seria una buena idea...

Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

-18! Apresúrate, estamos atrasados- grito Krilin desde el primer piso de la casa, afinando los últimos detalles de su traje- 17 ya esta aquí!

-Espera!- grito 18 desde el segundo piso.

-Mami, porque no puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque la fiesta es solo de adultos, además no irá ninguno de tus amigos.- dijo 18 acariciándole la cabeza.

-Y Trunks? Y Goten?- insistió la pequeña.

-Estarán con Gohan. Si te llevara sería una gran responsabilidad para el pobre de Gohan, ademas no le gustaria que algo te pasara porque tendria que verselas conmigo y no seria agradable para el.

-Pero mami!

-Ademas tu te quedaras con el tio 17! Ya veras que se divertiran.

-Y porque el Maestro Roshi no se queda?

-Porque el tambien fue invitado a la fiesta, por favor Marron, lo pasaras super con 17 aqui.- La pequeña comenzo a llorar y salto a los brazos de su madre. _Esto costara bastante, _penso 18 mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Como estas hermanita?- dijo el androide acercandose a ella.- Wow! te ves espléndida- el androide tomo la mano de su hermana y la hizo girar en si, ella vestia un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y su pelo estaba recogido dejando suelta la chasquilla caracteristica de la androide.- Al parecer el chiquitin sabe lo que hace- 18 lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien sabes todo lo que hay que hacer?- pregunto 18

-Si- 17 rodo los ojos, habia escuchado las instrucciones de la boca de Krilin cientos de veces.

-Marron esta un poco triste porque tenemos que salir, quiero que la hagas sentir bien.- 17 se acerco a su hermana e intento separar a Marron que seguia aferrada a su madre.

-No quiero! Quiero ir con ustedes, porfavor, me portare bien!- la pequeña lloraba y se aferraba aun mas a su madre.

-Marron, ya suelta a tu madre, estamos atrasados, ya veras que te divertiras con tu tio aqui- dijo Krilin.

17 logro separar a la pequeña de su madre. Marron golpeo el brazo de su tio.

-Jaja! Eso no me duele- dijo 17.

-Tonto- dijo Marron sacando la lengua.

-Marron, no seas asi, el proximo fin de semana saldremos los 3 a donde tu quieras- dijo Krilin acercandose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija, esta no le dio importancia, estaba enojada.

-Muy bien, quiero que AMBOS se comporten, el numero de la casa de Bulma está sobre la mesa en caso de cualquier cosa. Ahora, quiero mi beso- dijo 18 acercándose a Marron y señalando su mejilla con el dedo. La pequeña escondió su cara en el pelo de su tío.

-Marron... me iré sin mi beso...- le advirtió 18. La pequeña se levanto, beso rápidamente la mejilla de su madre y luego volvió a esconder su cabeza entre el cabello de 17.

18 iba saliendo de la casa y se dio la vuelta apuntando con el dedo índice a 17- Tu también compórtate 17.

-Como siempre!- bufo 17.

Roshi estaba sentado en el auto. El viejo se asomo por la ventana.

-Apresúrense! Estamos retrasados!

-Ya vamos!- grito Krilin, tomo la mano de 18 y caminaron hacia el auto.

-Crees que fue una buena idea dejar a Marron con 17?- pregunto 18 con un poco de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

-Tu tranquila, el sabrá que hacer, es un adulto.- dijo Krilin.

-Solo algunas veces- dijo 18. Ambos se subieron al auto dirigiéndose a Capsule Corp.

-Y Uulong?- pregunto Krilin.

-Creo que se fue antes, se tardaban mucho!-dijo Roshi.

-Estamos bien con el tiempo!- respondió 18 algo enojada-

(Dentro de la casa)

-Muy bien Marron, veamos televisión?- pregunto 17 dirigiéndose al sofá. La pequeña le dirigió una mirada fulminante, aun estaba enojada con el por separarla de los brazos de su madre.

-Vamos no te pongas así, veremos lo que tú quieras- 17 le cedió el control a Marron. La pequeña lo miro de reojo pero luego acepto y tomo el control.

-Veamos a las princesas!- grito la pequeña cambiando el canal.

-Princesas? Que aburrido, iré a buscar algo a la cocina.- 17 se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.- Marron no sabes si 18 tiene cervezas escondidas por ahí?- grito desde la cocina.

-Mama no bebe!- grito la pequeña desde el sofá.

-Con que ahora no bebe, ha olvidado todas las borracheras que tuvimos juntos, Ja!- dijo 17 por lo bajo para que la pequeña no lo escuchara. Saco una lata de refresco del refrigerador y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá.

-Todavía estás viendo esto?

-Tu dijiste "lo que quiera"

-Debo pensar más las cosas que digo- mascullo 17.

17 se estaba quedando dormido, al parecer la película de princesas no le parecía divertida. Cerró los ojos un momento y para cuando los abrió una pantalla rosada con letras blancas indicaba los créditos de la película.

-Por fin termino!- grito 17.- Ahora me toca a mi.- le arrebato el control a Marron y comenzó a hacer "zapping" en el televisor. Se detuvo en un canal en donde comenzaba una película de terror.- Esto sí es bueno!- 17 se acomodo en el sofá.

-Pero tío! Me da miedo!- dijo Marron acercándose más al androide y aferrándose a su brazo.

-Tú tranquila, es solo fantasía, estas cosas no pasan en la vida real- dijo 17. La película trataba sobre un asesino serial que entraba a una casa y mataba a todos sus ocupantes, cuando llegaba la policía el asesino se desvanecía dando a entender que era un fantasma y que nunca lo atraparían. La pequeña estaba aun aferrada al brazo de su tío y este parecía disfrutar la película. Una vez que termino la película 17 estiro los brazos.

-Quieres comer algo?

-Bueno!, pero voy contigo, no quiero quedarme sola.- la pequeña se levanto y se quedo al lado de su tío.

-Muy bien, yo quiero helado, y tú?

-Yo también!

-Muy bien dos helados!- 17 abrió la nevera y saco el helado. Estaba sirviendo los helados cuando escucharon un estallido y las luces se apagaron.

-Marron, estas ahí?- grito 17.

-Qué pasa?- grito la pequeña aferrándose a la pierna de su tío.

-Ven, sube a mi espalda.- 17 tomó a Marron en sus brazos y la coloco en su espalda. La pequeña aferro sus brazos en el cuello de su tío y sus piernas en su torso y emprendieron camino hacia el cuarto que había detrás de la escalera, en donde estaban los fusibles de electricidad, iluminados por una pequeña bola de energía concentrada en el dedo de 17.

-Marron, no encuentro los fusibles, estás segura de que están ahí?

-Sí, estoy segura.- La conversación fue interrumpida por pasos que se escuchaban desde el segundo piso.

-Escuchas eso? Un intruso.- dijo 17

-No! Tengo miedo.- dijo la pequeña apretando mas el cuello del androide.

-Subamos y veamos quien es- 17 emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas lentamente y escucho que los pasos se detenían. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y alumbro el pasillo. No había nada.

-No hay nada- dijo la pequeña con voz temblorosa.

-Rayos! Tenía ganas de asustar al intruso- dijo 17 algo desilusionado. Oyeron que desde la cocina habían caído cucharas al suelo, ruido que hizo que se sobresaltaran.

-Rayos, está abajo. Vamos!- dijo 17.

Comenzaron a bajar lentamente. _Esta vez no te me escaparas infeliz, _pensó 17. 17 comenzó a alumbrar dentro de la cocina y lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta 17 comenzó a alumbrar dentro de la cocina y lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta el resplandor de un cuchillo. 17 asustado lanzo una bola de energía hacia la silueta y salió corriendo hacia el living.

-Pero qué diablos?- dijo 17.

-Tío tengo miedo!- dijo Marron.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí así que nada malo te pasara, OK?- sintió como la péquela asentía desde su espalda. 17 corrió hacia el gran mueble que había al lado del televisor y se metió en el, dejando la puerta entreabierta para ver al intruso que estaba en la casa. _Maldita película! No debía haberla visto, _pensó 17. Marron estaba temblando.

-Porque nos escondemos?- susurro Marron.

-Cuando el intruso pase por aquí lo atacare, pero tienes que estar callada si?

-Bueno, asegúrate de acabarlo- dijo Marron.

Estuvieron escondidos varias horas pero el intruso no se cruzo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos dentro del mueble. 17 despertó asustado, había olvidado por completo al intruso.

-Rayos, me quede dormido! Marron estas despierta?

-Si- respondió la pequeña bostezando un poco.

-Vamos a buscarlo si?- 17 emprendió una corrida hacia el segundo piso. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando ambos escucharon una voz quejumbrosa y ronca.

-Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto la voz. 17 y Marron sintieron como un escalofrío subía por sus espaldas. 17 corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando Marron lo interrumpió.

-Escondámonos en el cuarto de mis padres, la puerta tiene seguro!- dijo la pequeña desde la espalda de 17. Este doblo hacia la izquierda y entro al cuarto de Krilin y 18, puso el seguro en la puerta, dejo a Marron en el suelo y tomo el colchón de la cama y levanto una "fortaleza" para ambos.

(En la fiesta)

-Krilin, 17 no ha llamado y creo que ya es tarde, porque no volvemos a casa?- pregunto 18.

-La verdad es que ya es tarde, mejor vámonos, iré a buscar al Maestro Roshi. Krilin fue hacia donde estaba Roshi, mientras que Bulma se acercaba a 18.

-Lo has pasado bien?- pregunto Bulma.

-Bastante bien, pero ya nos iremos, tu sabes, mi hermano está cuidando a Marron y digamos que no estoy muy confiada.

-Primera vez que asistes a una fiesta sin ella? Típico- dijo Bulma.

18 rio. Krilin se acerco a ellas.

-Roshi quiere quedarse.- dijo Krilin.

-Oh! No hay problema, déjalo aquí, de todos modos no es agradable ir en el mismo auto que un borracho y menos si se trata de Roshi- bromeo Bulma.

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Bulma muchas gracias, de verdad, fue una fiesta espectacular.- dijo 18 despidiéndose de Bulma.

-Gracias, ten por seguro que se repetirá- dijo Bulma despidiéndose de Krilin. La pareja salió de Capsule Corp. y entraron al auto.

-Me pregunto si se estarán divirtiendo.

-Tranquila, deben estar pasándola de maravilla- dijo Krilin. El viaje de vuelta a Kame House se hizo corto. El auto descendió en la isla y ambos bajaron.

-Extraño, esta todo oscuro, no creo que 17 este durmiendo- dijo 18.

-El fusible debe haber fallado de nuevo, yo iré a arreglarlo.- Krilin entro a la casa y se dirigió hacia la caja de fusibles, unió algunos cables, presiono algunos interruptores y la luz volvió a la casa. 18 quedo atónita mirando la pared de la cocina, en ella había un gran agujero.

-Maldito 17, estuvo lanzando bolas de energía dentro de la casa!- dijo 18 enfurecida. Comenzó a subir la escalera y se encontró con Uulong saliendo del baño.

-Tu no habías ido a la fiesta?- pregunto 18.

-No, me sentí mal de la garganta así que preferí acostarme.- dijo el cerdito.

-Suenas horrible.- respondió 18.

-Lo sé, a propósito, tu hermano intento atacarme.

-Atacarte? Porque?

-Al parecer se asusto.

-Y donde están ahora?

-Lo último que escuche es que estarían en tu cuarto.- el cerdito se dirigió hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta. 18 se dirigió a su cuarto, la puerta estaba con seguro, busco la llave en el pequeño florero que se encontraba en una mesita al lado del cuarto, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Rápidamente 17 asomo su mano por encima del colchón y lanzo una bola de energía. 18 al percatarse del ataque respondió la bola de energía con otra bola de energía provocando que ambas se neutralizaran.

-17 pero que rayos te sucede?- grito 18 enfurecida.

-18?- pregunto 17 asomando su cabeza por el colchón.

-Mami!- grito la pequeña saliendo desde detrás del colchón y abalanzándose hacia el pecho de su madre.- Mami, el asesino de la película quería matarnos y el tío 17 lo ataco en la cocina pero él se escapo y luego nos refugiamos aquí, ya lo atraparon?

-De que estas hablan… 17 viste películas de terror con Marron?- grito 18 aun mas enfurecida.

-No fue mi intención, en serio, yo solo estaba viendo los canales y esa película apareció.- dijo 17 saliendo desde detrás del colchón.

-Marron, el asesino, como tú le dices, no era más que Uulong que se quedo aquí.

-El cerdito? Pero como rayos esquivo mi bola de energía?- Krilin y el cerdito entraron al cuarto.

-Al parecer no sabes atacar mientras esta todo oscuro- dijo Uulong.

-Creo que todo esto es un gran malentendido- dijo 17.

-Al parecer no fue buena idea dejarlos juntos, mira a Marron! Esta temblando! 17 te juro que esto me lo vas a pagar- dijo 18.

-Hermanita, podría quedarme a dormir aquí, solo por esta noche, no querrás que tu hermano viaje solo hasta su casa con esta noche tan oscura, verdad?- 18 hizo rodar los ojos.

-Solo por hoy. Marron dormirás con nosotros si? Y tú 17 dormirás en el cuarto de Marron.

-No podría dormir con ustedes?- pregunto 17.

-Miren! El susodicho "androide más poderoso" tiene miedo de una película!, creo que eso me hace a mi "la androide más poderosa", 17 no seas miedoso, ve a dormir de una vez.- ordeno 18, 17 asintió y se fue hacia el cuarto de Marron.

-Buenas noches!- dijo Uulong.

-Ok, y si nosotros también nos vamos a dormir?- pregunto Krilin.

-Vamos.- dijo 18. Los tres se acostaron en la cama, la pequeña esta exhausta así que se durmió enseguida.

-Lo ves? No fue una buena idea dejar a 17 al cuidado de Marron- dijo 18.

-Al parecer tenias razón, después de todo 17 se comporta como adulto, la mayoría de las veces- Krilin comenzó a reírse por lo bajo para no despertar a Marron.

-Piensa en cosas bonitas 17, piensa en cosas bonitas- se decía a sí mismo el androide cubierto hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de la cama. El sonido de las olas del mar lo fue tranquilizando poco a poco hasta caer rendido en los sueños… O pesadillas?


End file.
